trainstationfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Kategori:Opdateringer 2011
Opdatering d. 17.11.2011 (v0.68a) Tilføjet *Challenger Triple -steam locomotive *Grand Central -trainset *Grand Central 43 -diesel locomotive *Grand Central 3P -passenger wagon *Grand Central 3M -mail wagon *Grand Central Tail -special wagon Game Features & Changes: - Sam *10 new contracts - Storage *reworked item order, applied same rules as in Construction Yard + extra rules for buildings and decorations - Museum *remorked "special engines" tab from museum - Togsæts *collectible Togsæts are displayed in museum, a Train is considered a set as long as it contains it's set wagons only no matter how many and in what orderany other wagon, that doesn't belong to that particular set, cancels the Set Bonus of the whole train each Togsæt has it's own bonus, so even an Electric locomotive with cargo wagon set can be more effective than any random diesel setup Opdatering d. 08.09.2011 (v0.58a) Tilføjet *NSW Central -building *Shark Sign -decoration *Beach Parasol -decoration *Lifeguard Tower -decoration *Beach Sand -decoration *Sunshades -decoration *Trainroute Planner -extension Balance Changes *Southern Cross - build xp 6520 -> 7520 Opdatering d. 01.09.2011 (v0.57a) Tilføjet *Shinkansen E5 -trainset *E5 Series -electric locomotive *Iwate E5 -passenger wagon *Saitama E5 -passenger wagon *Miyagi E5 -passenger wagon *Kiwi Resort -building *Southern Cross -building Opdatering d. 25.08.2011 (v0.56a) Tilføjet *IORE -electric locomotive *Navis Hotel -building *Bungalow -building *Beach House -building *Sydney Opera -building *Luxury Apartments -building *Small Mangrove -decoration *Large Mangrove -decoration *Mangroves -decoration *Ice Cream Cycle -decoration *Surfboards -decoration *Land Down Under -theme *Storage +100 -extension *Trainroute Planner -extension Game Features & Changes: - Titanium *new material *new achievements, Titanium Achievements - PF III Togsæt *new achievements, Pixel Freight III Achievements, added the missing titanium achievements - Building Tool *enables you to hide and show each street (platform) independently for convenient city building enables you to clear a street (platform) and put its buildings & decorations into storage - IT History *shows you the list of international trains you have recently received with a brief summary, also shows messages, international trains can now carry a message (150char. max) Opdatering d. 18.08.2011 (v0.55a) Tilføjet *DB V100.2 Double -diesel locomotive *AC6000CW Triple -diesel locomotive *SAR Class 9E -electric locomotive *Dojo -building *Kendo House -building *Kaiju Tower -building *Hashi Tower -building *Gassho-Zukuri -gift building *Hachiko Statue -decoration *Koi-Nobori -decoration *Street Extension -extension *Trainroute Planner -extension Game Features & Changes: - Carbon *new material *new achievements, Carbon Achievements - PF III Togsæt *new achievements, Pixel Freight III Achievements, not all of the achievements - Bobby *10 new contracts - Turkish Localization *Turkish language added - IT cancel *International Trains may be cancelled within first 10 minutes upon dispatching (resources are given back to sender) - Building/Deco lock *no longer blocks flags Balance Changes: *2ES4K - lowered tax 38 -> 36 *Temple of the Wind - increased people income 37 -> 39, increased price 6500 -> 7500 wood, increased price 18500 -> 19500 gold, increased buy xp 940 -> 1000 xp Opdatering d. 11.08.2011 (v0.54a) Tilføjet *ÖBB 2067 -diesel locomotive *EMD SD7 -diesel locomotive *NS 2200 -diesel locomotive *ČKD T478.2 -diesel locomotive *EMD F40PH -diesel locomotive *NSU Class -diesel locomotive *Trainroute Planner -extension Game Features & Changes: - Train Ride Reworked *materials/gold/XP now appear (randomly) just on the visible part of the screen *XP per click is cummulative again (1XP, 2XP, 3XP... and so on) *XP appear more frequently (every 2 Gold/Mat. instead of every 3) *material/gold per click increased (10Gold, 3Mat.) *cap 50XP (100XP with Royal Tower) Balance Changes: *EMD E6 A - dispatch xp 20->21 Opdatering d. 04.08.2011 (v0.53a) Tilføjet *Trainroute Planner -extension Game Features & Changes: - Bobby *new contractor with new and challenging contracts! - Spanish localisation *sewn with a hot needle so excuse minor imperfections :) and large ones too please - TrainStation Website *TrainStation outside Facebook with e-mail login *100 bonus Gems for registration *partially Facebook independent *no Ads *Gems directly via PayPal *mini-game with level-based daily bonus (yes, yes, Gems too!) Opdatering d. 28.07.2011 (v0.52a) Tilføjet *Street Extension -extension *Trainroute Planner -extension Game Features & Changes: - Building, Flag & Deco lock *lock your station stuff to avoid accidental moving or selling while dispatching trains or catching envelopes - Rubber achievements *4 new rubber material achievements available - Otto's Contracts *4 new contracts from Otto available Balance Changes: *High Rise - increased limit 3->5 *Temple of the Wind - removed limit *FUGU Restaurant - increased build XP 2950->4950, removed limit *Kinkaku-Ji - passenger income increased 29->31, increased limit 2->3 *Osaka Apartment - removed limit *Thin Tower Block - removed limit Opdatering d. 21.07.2011 (v0.51a) Tilføjet *M-1 Cincinnati -passenger wagon *M-1 Washington -mail wagon *M-1 Obs Coach -special wagon *Rubber Gondola -rubber wagon *Rubber Carrier -rubber wagon *Storage +100 -extension *Street Extension -extension *Trainroute Planner -extension Game Features & Changes: - Train Management *train miniature in "sending screen" can now be dragged to see the whole train's income - Send Gift *unified name sorting scheme for all filters - Rubber *added new material - Trainroute Planner *one international train can now travel to multiple destinations at once *adding more neighbours/contract partners increases train's capacity (by 15% per neighbour) *train's shipment will be equally split among neighbours/contract partners Balance Changes: *Fuel Tanker - lowered level requirement 47->44 *Cement - lowered level requirement 54->49 *Cement Wagon - lowered level requirement 54->49 Opdatering d. 14.07.2011 (v0.50a) Tilføjet *C&O Baldwin M-1 -steam locomotive *EMD SW1500 -diesel locomotive *One-Click-Mail -extension Game Features & Changes: - International Trains *improved notification semaphore *trains that return while palyer was offline are now shown as well - Send Gift *"used" contacts are now still visible, but can't be clicked for 24h, thus avoiding confusion of having empty friendlist (managing custom list is still available during the 24h period) *name sorting will be tweaked next week - Contracts *added a few new contracts (George and Otto) - One Click Mail *clicking any mail package automatically picks up all packages *works at your as well as at neighbour's station Balance Changes: *Sheep Wagon - special wagon price reduced 11 500->4 000 *Coffee - special wagon price reduced 12 700->5 500 Opdatering d. 07.07.2011 (v0.49a) Tilføjet *Leicester -passenger wagon Game Features & Changes: - International Trains *added notification for returned Int. Trains via semaphore - Destination notifications *reworked notification "ribbon" shortcut to show destination names, including contractors - Send Gift *fixed some glitches, added countdown timer - Train Overview *added tooltip showing train's current/max hauling capacity - Shinkansen 0 *locomotive and wagons moved to level 79 Opdatering d. 30.06.2011 (v0.48a) Tilføjet *2ES4K -electric locomotive *Class 70 PowerHaul -diesel locomotive *CKD T669.0 -diesel locomotive *Tokyo Boutique -building *Depot Slots -extension Game Features & Changes: - Otto *new contractor with new challenging contracts! - Settings *added HI/LO quality toggle *added 3 level volume toggle - International trains *added information about materials and recipients to "Trains" overview - Send Gift *reworked send gift screen to full flash with customisable friend list Balance Changes: *M62 Sergei - reduced tax 45->43 Opdatering d. 23.06.2011 (v0.47a) Tilføjet *EMD AEM-7 -electric locomotive *FS E402 -electric locomotive *IR WDG-4 -diesel locomotive (SO) *JRF-DF200 Double -diesel locomotive (SO) *Osaka Apartment -building *Thin Tower Block -building *2x International Slot -extension *Depot Slots -extension (SO means this item was in a Special Offer and now is available in regular Shop) Game Features & Changes: - Contracts *added few more conrtacts to Mr.George Balance Changes: - Locomotive Limit *removed limit from IR WDG-4 and JRF-DF200 Double since they are at proper high level in shop *Golden Scotsman - limit 1->3 Bug Fixes: - Gresley Wagons *fixed size - Contracts *fixed a bug with building decorations on water (broken buildline) at Mr.George's station Opdatering d. 16.06.2011 (v0.46a) Tilføjet *RhB GE 4/4 III -electric loco *Gresley LNER -passenger wagon *Gresley Composite -combined wagon *Container Storage -special building (+50% International Train Cargo capacity) *Terminal -special building (+50% International Train Passenger&Mail capacity) *2x International Slot -extension *Depot Slots -extension *Train Slot -extension Bug Fixes: - Contracts *Mr.George fixed (disappearing Materials, glitch with decorations) *finished contracts can be published to wall *XP reward for finishing contract is shown in Contract details - Depot Slots *reworked to allow easy switching between depot, international and local trains Opdatering d. 09.06.2011 (v0.45a) Tilføjet *NSB El 16 -electric loco *ES64U Taurus -electric loco *Philadelphia -passenger wagon *Boston -mail wagon *Daylight Wagon -passenger wagon *Daylight Mailer -mail wagon *Kyoto Hotel -building *2x International Slot -extension Game Features & Changes: - Contracts *delayed, will be ready on Friday! Balance changes: - Whistle XP *lowered XP requirement for Whistle 100->85 Opdatering d. 03.06.2011 (v0.44a) Tilføjet *EP-2 Bipolar -electric loco *Powder Tank -cement wagon *Cement Legend -cement wagon *Cement Hauler -cement wagon *Family -passenger wagon *FUGU Restaurant -building *2x International Slot -extension Game Features & Changes: -Ultimate Achievement *an ultimate achievement with the ultimate reward Balance changes: *Uranium Wagons - lowered level requirement by 5 *U-235 - lowered level requirement 45->40 *Electrification - lowered level requirement 45->40 *FS Class E.636 - lowered buy XP by 100 *BBO 1070 - lowered level requirement 45->44 *NSB El 1 - lowered level requirement 45->44 *DRG Class E18 - lowered level requirement 61->60 Opdatering d. 26.05.2011 (v0.43a) Tilføjet *GE Genesis -diesel locomotive *EMD SD70ACe -diesel locomotive *Loader Flatcar -special wagon (SO) *ATS Caboose -special wagon (SO) *Field Hospital -building (SO) *Maintenance Depot -building (SO) *International Slot -extension *Street Extension -extension (SO means this item was in a Special Offer and now is available in regular Shop) Game Features & Changes: - TGV Achievements *a new set of challenges with valuable rewards *unique locomotive *9 powerful wagons *unique building - International Trains *added search in friend list Balance changes: *Crane - price increased by 3000 bricks *Special Wagons - level requirement decreased by 3-7 in average Opdatering d. 19.05.2011 (v0.42a) Tilføjet *DB Class 103 -electric locomotive *BR Class 66 -diesel locomotive *Dancing Tower I -building *Dancing Tower II -building *Dancing Tower III -building *Dancing Tower IV -building *International Slot -extension Game Features & Changes: - TPE Achievement *a new set of challenges with valuable rewards *unique locomotive *9 powerful wagons *unique building - International Trains *buy an extension and start sending some of your trains to your neighbours Opdatering d. 12.05.2011 (v0.41a) Tilføjet *JNR DD51 -diesel locomotive *ALCO RS3 -diesel locomotive (SO) *GL26C-2 Double -diesel locomotive (SO) *FS Class D443 -diesel locomotive (SO) *Car Carrier -special wagon (SO) *CN Tower -building *Temple of the Wind -building *Statue of Liberty -building (SO *Gas Station -building (SO) *Construction Site -building (SO) *Station of the 60's -building (SO) *Post Office -building (SO) *Watchtower -building (SO) *Golden Tower -building (SO) (SO means this item was in a Special Offer and now is available in regular Shop) Game Features & Changes: - Nippon Theme Music *theme music added Balance changes: *NS 6400 Double - send xp 40->44, tax 70->68 *NS 6400 Yellow - level 75->66 *CFL Series 900 - level 76->75 *Sharknose A-B - level 45->51 *Tanabe - limit 4->8 Opdatering d. 05.05.2011 (v0.40a) Tilføjet *JRF-EH500 -electric locomotive *Kinkaku-Ji -building *Nippon Station -building *Shinjuku -building *MKIV -decoration *NSX -decoration *NSX GT -decoration Game Features & Changes: - Reworked Train Ride *train ride now generates materials (cargo wagons) and gold (mail, passenger, special wagons) in addition to XP. XP required to get a whistle lowered to 300 - Storage *gem items now don't count towards storage capacity - 3 new destinations *3h, 6h, 168h(one week); 24h and 48h now show text (one day, two days) instead of numbers Opdatering d. 28.04.2011 (v0.39a) Tilføjet *0 Series -electric locomotive *Okinawa -passenger wagon *Yamato -passenger wagon *Cherry Blossom -decoration *Bamboo -decoration *Sakura -decoration *Hanami Sakura -decoration *Giant Bamboo -decoration *Nippon Theme -new theme Bug fixes: - One click delay *fixed a bug that caused the one click delay - Destination Rails *added 4th rail to destinations Balance changes: *AC6000CW - send xp 40->45, buy xp 9700->11000 *Bathurst Lounge - bonus XP 100%->120% , level 55->50 Opdatering d. 21.04.2011 (v0.38a) Tilføjet *AC6000CW -diesel locomotive *Valkyrie -special wagon *Cement Wagon -cargo wagon *Twin Silo Wagon -cargo wagon (Don't know if this is correct, because there was Cement Silo) *4th Rail -extension *Street Extension -extension Game Features & Changes: - Disassemble Button *added the disassemble button to Construction Yard - Purchase Warning for Gem items *added the option to enable/disable warning whenever buying Gem items in shop - Reworked Settings Bar *click Show/Hide to see the game settings (including Purchase warning) - Shop Item Preview *click any item in the shop to access it's full picture preview - Flag/Material Filter *added separate filter for flags and materials in gift box - Sign Filter *added separate filter for country signs in shop - Cement *new material added - Cement achievements *added 4 Cement hauling achievements - Construction Yard Cap *the number of wagons that can be put onto assembly rail in Construction Yard is limited to 15 Opdatering d. 14.04.2011 (v0.37a) Tilføjet *E479.1 Twins -electric locomotive *FS Class E.636 -electric locomotive *SNCF CC 72100 -diesel locomotive *Darlington -passenger wagon *Hobo Wagon -special wagon *High Rise -building *Checker Cab -decoration *TS Newscopter -decoration (animated) *Depot slots +2 -extensions *Street Extension -extension Game Features & Changes: - Double Arrow for CY *faster scrolling across rolling stock in Construction Yard Balance changes: *DRG Class E18 - send xp 42 -> 44 *SJ Class Ma - send xp 39 -> 40 Opdatering d. 07.04.2011 (v0.36a) Tilføjet *BBO 1070 -electric locomotive *NSB El 1 -electric locomotive *Wolf Sleeper -passenger wagon *Wolf Diner -special wagon *Royal Tower -special building *Royal Post Office -special building *Royal Warehouse -special building *Aquarium - building *Hot Dog Trailer -decoration * -new flag (lvl30+) * -new flag (lvl30+) *Storage +100 -extension Game Features & Changes: -Royal Achievements *a new set of challenges with valuable rewards *unique locomotive *9 powerful wagons *unique building - Achievement filters *All, Finished, Unfinished, Royal - New game language *French - Train Ride XP *Second last one will fly out in yellow, last one before the limit is reached will be red. A train with its XP limit already reached will have its Train Ride button in gray. Fixed: *Optimized the game to make the loading time shorter on most systems Opdatering d. 31.03.2011 (v0.35a) Tilføjet *DRG Class E18 -electric loco *SJ Class Ma -electric loco *CFL Series 900 -diesel loco *Express Mailer I -mail wagon *Express Mailer II -mail wagon *Pixel Gem Bank -building Game Features & Changes: - Express Whistle *Get an Express Whistle for every 500XP collected during Train Ride, use the whistle to call a random express train to your station (you need a free rail) - Gem Gifting *Everytime you purchase Gems, you get another 10% bonus (atop of your purchase). Bonus Gems are found in the Gift Box and you can keep them or send them as a gift to any of your neighbours. - Gem Express *Occasionally a special gem express train arrives at your station, with either one, two or three wagons filled with gems. Click the wagons to get the gems! Opdatering d. 24.03.2011 (v0.34a) Tilføjet *DB Class E10 -electric loco *VL80K Vladimir -electric loco *SJ T44 Double -diesel loco *Baltimore -passenger wagon *Pixel Classe 2 -passenger wagon *Pixel Mail -mail wagon *Emergency Supplies -special wagon *Hay Bale Carrier -special wagon *Combine Flatcar -special wagon *Green Tower -building *ZETOR Tractor -decoraiton *ABC - decoration *ABC ornamental -decoration *123 -decoration *123 ornamental -decoration *One-Click-Passenger -extension *One-Click-Cargo -extension New Achievements: *Collect XP during Train Ride *Collect XP from special wagons *Dispatch electric trains *Dispatch diesel trains *Send gifts Game Features & Changes: -Train Ride *Enables you to watch your trains as they ride and collect XP appearing above the wagons -Multi-sell *Now you can sell multiple pieces of items in your storage at once